


How about a game of Wicked Grace?

by tomservo



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fingering, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, First Time, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Spitroasting, Strip Wicked Grace, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 08:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11249574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomservo/pseuds/tomservo
Summary: Iron Bull, Lavellan, and Dorian decide to drink and play a game of strip wicked grace; Lavellan gets a little too drunk and starts confessing things left and right, Bull and Dorian decide to do something about it.





	How about a game of Wicked Grace?

**Author's Note:**

> This is just pure self indulgent porn I'm sorry. also I haven't written anything in like 2 years so it's probably going to be poorly written, also I don't know how to end fics

Dorian, Bull, and Lavellan decided to unwind after a hard day with drinks and a game of Wicked Grace in Lavellans’ chambers, the three of them fought hard and deserved a break for once.

“You deal,” Dorian said to Lavellan as he passed the cards to him  
“Alright,” he said while shuffling the deck

As he was shuffling, Bull suggested that they played strip Wicked Grace to keep things interesting. Lavellan was never really good at this game, so he was nervous for more than one reason. The thought of seeing those two naked made Lavellen blush and shake with anxiety; he liked both of them a lot, he often thought about them before he went to bed. He knew that they were dating too, so he hated the thoughts; he couldn’t help it though, tossing and turning, thinking about the two of them showing him a good first time, thinking about it now made his heart flutter with excitement, but that was cut short by Dorian snapping his fingers in front of his face.

“Hey, all mighty inquisitor, what are you doing?” Dorian asked  
“U-Uh, sorry, I spaced out there for a second,” he replied  
“I need another drink,” Bull said while pouring a gratuitous amount of alcohol into his glass

Lavellan dealt the cards and set the remaining in the middle; he looked at his hand and saw that he had a terrible one right off the bat and took a large sip of his drink.  
  
No worries, the game is only beginning he thought to himself

Bull drew a card and made a sour face as he discarded one of his previous ones; Dorian did the same. The three of them went back and forth, making their hand as good possible, chatting and drinking away. Dorian and Bull were flirting a lot; sometimes Dorian flirted with Lavellan, but it was nothing near what he wanted him to say.

Lavellan grew frustrated, he wanted them so bad, he ached for their touch; he could feel tears well up in his eyes, so he downed his drink and poured some more. The two of them didn’t notice at first, but Lavellan was trying to get himself drunker than he already was, the other two were already pretty drunk. Bull saw Lavellan chugging his drink and intervened

“Hey, calm down there, tiger,” Bull pestered  
“N-no, I-I don’t want to,” he replied

Dorian could see the tears in his eyes and he knew what was going on

“You’re jealous of Bull and I, aren’t you?” he asked

Lavellan nodded and confessed his love for the both of them, he told them how he thought about them every night before bed, and even how he touched himself while thinking about different scenarios between the three of them. He went on and on until Dorian stopped him

“Lavellan, that’s enough. You should have told us sooner,”  
“What do you mean?” he asked

Dorian looked at Bull and Bull nodded, Dorian walked over to Lavellan and pulled his chair out just enough so that he could straddle him. Dorian looked deep into Lavellans deep brown eyes, and cupped Lavellans face with his hands and kissed him deeply, eagerly waiting for Lavellan to open his mouth so he could feel his tongue against his. Dorian got impatient and stopped to tell him to open for him, he did as he was told and the feeling was sensational, so sensational that he actually moaned, which made him pull back and cover his face in embarrassment.

“Don’t be embarrassed, Amatus, it’s only natural. And I say that because you’re with me,” Dorian said proudly  
“Man, watchin’ you two is kinda turning me on,” Bull butted in  
“Care to watch a little longer? Or is it too much for you to bear?” Dorian teased

Bull sighed and leaned back in his chair, watching intently. Dorian looked at Lavellan again, when he saw how red his face was he let out a laugh and teased him; just as he was about to make another remark, Lavellan grabbed Dorian closer and kissed him hard, harder than Dorian first did. He was eager to do more with him, he wanted to go even farther; Lavellan rubbed his thumb against Dorians’ crotch, which initiated a nice, loud moan from him, as well as a thrust for more. Dorian pulled back to catch his breath  
  
“I’m surprised at how good you are for this being your first time,” Dorian chuckled as he got up “You two play nice while I’m gone,” he said while walking away

Bull beckoned Lavellan over to him; but he was too embarrassed to get up because he had an erection, and just from kissing, too. He didn’t want to seem weak to Bull, and the truth was that he intimidated Lavellan just a little bit. He gulped and got up, slowly walking over to where Bull was; he looked down and saw Bulls’ giant erection from under his loose pants.

“S-shit, you’re huge,” Lavellan stammered  
“Haha, yeah. This one isn’t for you today, though,” Bull reassured

Lavellan sighed in relief, but was also slightly disappointed because he wanted to please Bull as well. He straddled Bull, and the feeling of his cock against his was unsettling, but also sexy as hell. Bull grabbed him by the chin and kissed him gently, urging Lavellan to grind against him by pushing his ass; he got the message and grinded on him slowly. Despite his size, Bull was quite gentle with Lavellan; he definitely thought he would be a little more aggressive than this.

“I never told you, but I’ve thought about how fucking fantastic you smell since becoming a reaver,” Bull sighed  
“I smell different?” Lavellan asked  
“Yeah, wild and almost dragony. It’s really hot,” Bull replied  
“Well, I did have to drink dragon blood, so I guess it’s only natural that I smell different,”  
“It drives me absolutely crazy, kadan,” Bull groaned

Lavellan could feel Bull getting harder as he inhaled deeply against his neck; he groaned and nibbled at the skin. Lavellan wanted more, he turned around to see if Dorian was back, and he wasn’t; he sighed and brought his attention back to Bull, who looked almost high off of his scent.

“One of these days I’ll fuck you nice and good, but since it’s your first time, Dorian is the better option,” Bull sighed, almost sounding disappointed  
“That doesn’t mean we can’t still have fun while Dorian’s gone,” Lavellan teased  
“Shit yeah, let’s have some fun!” Bull said while slapping his hand against Lavellans’ ass

Lavellan kissed Bull before dipping down to his neck and then chest. Bull unbuckled his harness as Lavellan ran his hands up and down his chest. He’d always wanted to hold Bulls’ pecs in his hands, and now that dream is coming true.  
  
“These are nice,” Lavellan said while holding them in his hands  
“Glad you like ‘em,” Bull grinned  
“U-um..can I..suck on them?” Lavellan asked shyly  
“You’re not gonna get anything out of them, but sure,” Bull laughed

He leaned down and started sucking and licking at Bulls’ right nipple while gently touching the left one. Every time he saw Bull, all he ever thought was how badly he wanted to touch his chest, to taste his skin; it flustered him greatly.

“I’m back, did you miss me?” Dorian said while causing a ruckus “Annnd, I see you two have gotten rather acquainted, have you?” he continued

Bull chuckled, but Lavellan kept going at it, nibbling this time  
  
“Damn, that actually feels kinda good,” Bull admitted

Lavellan looked up at Bull and asked if he wanted him to continue, but Bull motioned over to Dorian, who had just brought some oils to use. He nodded and stumbled while getting up; Dorian rushed over to make sure he didn’t fall in a drunken stupor. He smiled and thanked him, he was surprised at how well Dorian was functioning despite the fact that all three of them had drunk a lot.

“Are you ready, amatus?” Dorian asked while ruffling Lavellans hair  
“Please take me, Dorian,” he groaned

Dorian made sure to lock the door so they wouldn’t be disturbed; he gently pushed Lavellan onto his chair and straddled him again, the friction against Lavellans’ erection made him groan, Dorian leaned in close to nibble at his ear

“I know you’re eager, amatus, but be patient. Let’s have some more foreplay first,” Dorian whispered

Lavellan nodded and started unbuttoning his shirt for Dorian; he could tell Dorian was excited by the look on his face. Dorian did the same for Lavellan, who had the same reaction, but with a little more desperation; he immediately sped up the process and almost drooled when he saw Dorians’ bare chest.

“You look so beautiful, Dorian,” Lavellan groaned  
“I know, you don’t have to tell me that,” Dorian teased. “You look pretty dashing yourself,” he continued

“I want you so bad,” Lavellan whispered

Dorian put his finger to Lavellans’ mouth and got up only to kneel down in front of him; he undid his pants and pulled them down just enough for his erection to spring out; Dorian looked quite impressed and Lavellan put his hands over his face  
  
“S-stop staring at it,” he whined  
“It’s quite impressive you know,” Dorian teased

Lavellan kept his face in his hands while Dorian moved the chair so Bull could see them; he wanted his other amatus to see how well he worked on another man. Dorian paused to look at Bull only to see him groping himself, which was his cue to start; he took Lavellans’ length into his mouth, and the feeling nearly brought him to climax

“Hah...I really am inexperienced, I almost came,”  
“Don’t worry about that, he’s really good at it. I was the same at first,” Bull reassured “you’re lucky he can deepthroat you, though. I’m too big, so I’ve never been deepthroated before,” he continued with disappointment in his voice

Dorian continued to work on Lavellans’ shaft, making sure to lick and touch all of the sensitive spots; he ran his hands up and down his legs, moving down to his balls and tugging them gently. Dorian stopped and told Bull it was his turn to pleasure Lavellan, so he motioned for Lavellan to take off his pants get on all fours on his bed; he did as he was told. Bull brought his face to Lavellans’ ass and licked at his entrance, gently prodding his tongue inside

“O-oh...I didn’t expect that to feel as good as it does. The feeling of your facial hair is so nice, Bull. Really fucking great, ungh...keep going,” Lavellan moaned

Dorian walked over and knelt in front of Lavellan, his cock was rock hard and ready for Lavellans’ warm mouth; he crept closer to him, and Lavellan opened his mouth obediently, gently sucking at the tip and rolling his tongue over it. Lavellan didn’t think he would be good at it because he’d only ever thought about doing it, but the moans coming from Dorian proved otherwise.

“A-amatus...,” Dorian managed to moan

Lavellan kept licking up and down Dorians’ shaft greedily; he wanted to be fucked as soon as possible. The feeling of Bulls’ tongue stopped only to be replaced by a slicked up finger pushing in and out of him slowly; the feeling of Bulls’ large finger was enough to make him start leaking precum, he really was desperate at this point

“Hey, Dorian, I think it’s time. He’s already leaking,”  
“I think you’re right. Are you ready, amatus?” Dorian asked

Lavellan looked up at Dorian and nodded. Dorian and Bull switched places; while Dorian was oiling himself and Lavellan up, Bull pulled down his pants, finally revealing his huge, throbbing cock. Lavellan widened his eyes and licked his lips, readying himself for Bulls largeness in his mouth.

“I can see you drooling, kadan,” Bull teased  
“A-am not!”  
“Is he really drooling? Oh, amatus, you’re adorable,” Dorian cut in

Lavellan shoved his face down onto the bed in embarrassment while the two of them laughed at the eager elf who wanted more. He knew they were teasing, he even liked it a little bit, but he wanted to be fucked even more.

“Are you ready? Tell me if it’s too much for you,”  
“Y-yeah, please fuck me, I’m begging you, Dorian,” Lavellan moaned

Dorians’ face grew hot, seeing Lavellan, someone with so much power like this, begging for his cock inside him; it turned him on even more. Dorian rubbed his dick between Lavellans’ cheeks so that he could get used to having something near there even after when Bull was done eating him out and fingering him.

“H-hurry, please...,” Lavellan whimpered

Dorian was hesitant, he wanted to make sure that Lavellan was comfortable; he prodded gently, slowly entering him. Lavellan almost forgot about Bull as Dorian fucked him slowly; he brought Bulls’ cock into his mouth, sucking greedily at it and taking half of it in.  
  
“Shit, don’t push yourself, kadan,” Bull gasped “You can keep going, but don’t push yourself, you’re still new and you’re already taking most of me in, that’s impressive,” he continued  
“Is he really taking more than I can? Kaffas, I have some competition,” Dorian pouted  
“You’re both great, don’t worry, Dorian,”

Dorian huffed while continuing fuck Lavellan, faster this time. Ready to cum any second, Lavellan took Bulls’ cock out of his mouth and announced it

“Already, huh? Don’t be ashamed about it, it’s been pent up for a while, I can tell,” Dorian cooed “I’m getting close too, your begging for me almost made me cum on the spot,” he confessed  
“W-when you do, will you cum inside? I want to feel it inside...” Lavellan begged  
  
Hearing Lavellan beg for more brought Dorian over the edge; he came almost instantly after he said those words to him, causing Lavellan to cum as well

“F-Fuck, don’t do that, Lavellan,” Dorian sighed  
“It’s so nice and warm, I like it...” Lavellan said with content  
“That was hot as fuck,” Bull added

Lavellan looked up at Bull and continued blowing him, taking in as much of his length as he could; Bull looked down at Lavellan with loving eyes, he ran whatever fingers he had left through his hair and tugged lightly

“Want me to cum down your throat Lavellan, or are you not feeling that one?” Bull asked

Lavellan looked up with eyes that could only say “Please do!”; Bull understood and shot his hot, thick load down his throat. Lavellan swallowed everything he could and smiled with content.

“We never finished our game, you know,” Dorian said while waving his cards in the air in a fanning motion  
“You’re right, we’re already stripped, but let’s continue naked. Loser has to put his clothes back on,” Bull joked  
“Sounds bizarre, but I’m in,” Lavellan added

The three of them took turns drawing and discarding cards until the angel of death card was picked up. Lavellan looked at his hand and it was just as bad as it was at the beginning of the game.

“Lavellan, you seem unhappy with your hand, is it that bad?” Dorian joked  
“Yeah, I’ll start putting my clothes on right now,” He replied while getting up  
“Come here, amatus. Sit next to me, and keep your clothes off, please,” Dorian pleaded

Lavellan walked over to Dorian and sat down next to him, the two looked at each other intently and Dorian brought him in for a kiss  
  
“Let’s do this again sometime,” Dorian whispered lovingly  
“How about tomorrow?” Lavellan asked  
“Sounds great,” the two of them said in unison


End file.
